


My Lady's Token

by Suzume



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-24
Updated: 2006-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume/pseuds/Suzume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has carried her colors all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lady's Token

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Nov. 24, 2006 31_days prompt: "I bear your colours everywhere"  
> Slightly edited from the original before posting here. Set after escaping the _Shiva_.

         Basch trailed the princess quietly through the streets of Rabanastre.  She knew he was following, but she was deep in thought and the soft sound of his footsteps did not disturb her.  As she liked it.  Too often the motley band configured around her managed to invade upon her every moment of potential contemplation or privacy.  Yes, some of these things were as they had been since two years past when she had been forced to desert the palace, but with her- with Vossler's, rather- people, a certain level of respect had been enforced.  ...but desperate times and such.  Vaan and Penelo meant well enough; what was one to expect of pirates?

         Vaan and the others were busy procuring supplies for their trip across the Giza and Ozmone Plains.  Ashe was not to be troubled by such trivial matters as how many potions and antidotes they carried.  If she had had her way they would likely have rushed off without restocking their gear.  She felt the pressure to act without wasting a moment.  Basch felt he understood her, but he had to urge patience.  The Garif would be there still if they took eight days or if they took nine.  Traveling through such areas, they could not rely on the possibility of any outside help.

         The Muthru Bazaar buzzed with activity.  Seeqs, Bangaas, Moogles, and Humes milled about, engaged in a steady stream of barter and business.  Ashe knelt down to examine a silver bangle laid out on a blanket.  The clan merchant standing over the goods eyed Basch suspiciously and the captain gazed back coldly at the seedy-looking fellow.  No matter how many times they came through this area with Vaan, the merchant always appeared distrustful of Basch.  The scarred warrior just didn't understand it.  Did he look like some kind of thief?  Was there just something about him that the merchant did not like?

         Ashe purchased the bangle and smiled pleasantly as she put the change into her pouch.  The bracelet shone in the gentle sunlight as she looped it around her wrist.  Suddenly, the princess turned around to face her guard.  Her eyes, which had been heavy with duty, seemed lighter now.  Was she happy?  She was trying.  She tipped her head to the side and a few strands of platinum blond hair slid across her cheek.  "I thought this matched my ring quite nicely," she explained. 

         Basch looked from her wedding ring to the new bracelet.  The bracelet was obviously made by a lesser craftsman and probably from coarser materials, but something about their styles was similar.  There was further visual agreement with the piecemeal nature of the rest of her garb.  He nodded his agreement.  Ashe thought of Rasler and her eyes misted over.  She tried to spin away lackadaisically like Penelo (to move so appeared to be light and freeing- could she not loosen her body and cause her heart and thoughts to follow suit?), but the resulting movement was hesitant and clearly not happy.

         "You know..." Basch began.  He was not very good at these things.

         "W-what?" inquired Ashe, her voice a bit halting.  She did not turn back to face him.  Her shoulders shook a little.  Perhaps she was crying- or at least trying not to.

         "I...I have something of Rasler's," he finished succinctly.  Ashe swirled around.  Her eyes were damp, but not a single tear had traced the contours of her face.  He unbuckled the metal plates and slipped the fingerless glove from his left hand.  Twisted tightly around his wrist was a braid of ribbon.  It started a fuchsia hue on the tips and faded gradually to pink and finally to a dirty, off-white shade.  The ends were frayed and coming unraveled.  The ribbon had obviously seen better times.  "Is it familiar?" he asked.

         "That's my ribbon!" she exclaimed in a soft but forceful voice.  She stepped over to see it more clearly as Basch fumbled with his thick fingers to untie the tight double knot holding it in place.  Ashe reached in to help him, slipping her smooth hands between his and picking apart the knot.  The ribbon, which had been twisted around itself in the semblance of a braid, uncurled partially as it fell into her hand.  "I gave this to Rasler when we arranged to be engaged."

         Basch looked grim and hung his head as he pulled his glove back on and fixed the armor.  "He had it on under his glove at Nalbina.  While he was dying he held up his arm so I could see it.  I supposed he was entrusting it to me.  ...I would've given it back to you sooner, but...well..."  He scuffed at the ground with his toe.

         Ashe knew what he meant.  "You have worn my colors this whole time.  I am deeply grieved over having doubted you."

         He smiled weakly and placed a hand on her shoulder.  "Don't let it trouble you.  You have enough hanging over your head without this.  I'm just sorry I had to return it in such rough condition.  Rasler kept it much nicer than I have, but it was all I could do to hang onto it while I was imprisoned."  It had taken drastic measures to conceal.  It was only since having been brought down from his cage that the ribbon had been returned to this more dignified position around his wrist.  In the time since being freed he had scrubbed it with sand, then water, and finally soap, using whatever had been available at the time to return it to its best possible condition, which was still sadly sorry.

         "You are...a dear friend," the princess said.  Her face was regretful and her mind strayed to the past.

         "Come now, let's see if Vaan and the others are ready to leave," Basch changed the subject, trying to save Ashe from tears.  He wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders and ushered her along down the steps of the bazaar.

         "Maybe you should keep it," she suggested as they walked.


End file.
